


Work it

by Drago



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Alpha!Vegard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bård is 15, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Bård, PWP, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, and I'm going to hell, because Bård is a forever bottom okay, bottom!Bård, heat - Freeform, innocence kink, it kind of is, not a native, they don't look like brothers okay, what is plot even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titles are not my forte, and it's just a PWP anyway.</p><p>Just a short thing about Bård's first heat, because this fandom lacks knotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work it

It was a relief he didn’t believe in God or any higher instances because he would feel even more guilty. It was enough that if anyone learned about what he was going to do he would be severely punished. He doubted that his family or friends would understand, but if he had to be damned, then so be it.

It was his brother’s first heat, and he would sooner die than let any other alpha see Bård through it. Not that the boy planned on it. As far as Vegard knew their mother bought various toys before she left for a short holiday with their father and Bjarte. But from now on there would be regular heats, and Bård would eventually find someone to have sex with. The idea was abhorrent, so instead of staying with his friend like he was supposed to, Vegard bought a contraceptive shot – getting his brother pregnant was out of question, and went home. He had to stop at the threshold when the wave of pheromones reached him. In theory he should be repulsed by them, biology should ensure it, but he was aroused instead. No omega ever has smelled so alluring and sweet. He followed the scent to Bård’s bedroom. The completely naked boy was moaning and rutting against the bed, not using any of the toys yet. His blond hair was soaked in sweat, and his thighs were glistening with lubrication. Vegard had to bite his tongue to stop himself from fucking him right away.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” he said instead, slowly approaching the writhing body.

“How the fuck do you think I feel? I want someone to mount be so much it hurts”, Bård gasped out. “What are you doing here anyway?”

It was surprising that the boy could still form sentences. First heat was usually the worst for omegas and left them almost mindless. Bård was always a stubborn little shit though, and apparently small things like biology couldn’t change that.

“I came to help you. Here, contraceptive shot.”

“What for?”

“Give it half an hour, and I’ll mount you.”

Bård’s pupils dilated, and he looked eager instead of disgusted. Vegard would take it even, if it was heat speaking.

Vegard occupied himself with preparing food for his brother and stocking water in his room. It was difficult to think, and the unwavering erection made walking uncomfortable, even though he got rid of trousers already. The fact that Bård was almost riding the chair and moaning every time his bottom pressed into the wood while eating breakfast wasn’t helping. When the time was up Vegard almost dragged the bony teenager to the bedroom before ripping off what was left of his own clothes.

Bård’s blue eyes opened wide with amazement and a little bit of fear when he saw Vegard’s cock. It was his first time seeing an alpha dick in real life.

“It’s too big. You’ll hurt me.”

“No, you’ve been built for it.”

In truth Vegard wasn’t sure Bård could handle him. He’s never been with a virgin omega, or any other omega, before. He couldn’t tell his brother that, he might say no then, and Vegard wasn’t sure he could stop.

He busied himself with kissing Bård’s lips. The boy was eager, but lacked practice, which only heightened older brother’s arousal. He would teach his baby brother everything there was to know about intimacy, he would show him, over and over again.

He watched in amazement as instinct took over Bård’s senses, in no time he was whining quietly trying to sound inviting. He spread his thighs and raised hips attempting to display his wet hole. Vegard, by then half mad with want, pushed his brother’s lanky legs up to get a good look at the leaking orifice. He wanted to lick, taste and mark, but that had to wait. There were more important things, like fucking the pliant body.

The second Vegard’s cock entered Bård he realized that he shouldn’t have listened to guys who bragged about how fucking omegas was superior to fucking betas since the latter needed plenty of preparation to be able to take an alpha dick. Apparently virgin omegas needed at least a bit of it, because Bård howled in pain and started squirming, trying to get away. Vegard held him firmly, too overwhelmed by the pressure around his dick. He has never felt anything like that before. Slick but tight channel was impossibly hot and soft. Vegard’s hips started to move almost against his will. At first it was a slow rhythm, but it grew steadily until he was pounding into his little brother. Bård was mewling and crying pathetically, but he hasn’t said anything, and his cock stayed hard.

Vegard looked down, where their bodies were joined. It looked painful, his swollen dick forcing its way into small opening. It wasn’t going to last long, not with him being so worked up. Bård’s sobs were slowly turning into moans. His face was red, tears left translucent streaks on it. He looked so cute that Vegard couldn’t resist licking his face. He repeated the motion, licking all over, moving to boy’s lips and forcing his way inside, quieting him. His knot started to swell, already catching at the rim every time he pulled out. He should slow down now, he knew that, but he didn’t. Bård tensed suddenly and then came all over himself. His body went limp, legs falling open. He looked like a sex doll now, ready for use. Vegard increased the speed of his thrusts ignoring the way his brother’s eyebrows creased in discomfort. When his knot finally got big enough, he shoved in last time, coming hard. Bård gasped in pain, the knot uncomfortably huge in his small hole.

“You’ll get used to it… oh, yeah, I’ll keep you knotted all the time”, Vegard was babbling, the force of his orgasm startled him. He caressed his brother’s slim hips and belly, imagining that he could feel it bulge a bit. Perhaps it was possible, after all Bård was so slender.

“Maybe I’ll let someone breed you, and then watch you swell. You’ll get so big you will have to lie there and take it while I fuck you.”

“Fuck you, loser” Bård muttered, too tired to get really angry.

Vegard smiled against his brother’s throat. There was no way he would ever let anyone else near Bård. The boy was his.


End file.
